Kozmic Blues
Kozmic Blues, en español Blues Kozmico, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio Starry Night. La versión original pertenece a Janis Joplin. Contexto de la Canción En el contexto de la semana de la lluvia de estrellas Tina quiere cantar una canción pero no sabe cual entonces Trevor le dice que conoce una que calsaría perfecto y pregunta si alguien la sabe y Rory levanta la mano entonces Tina, Trevor y Rory comienzan a cantar. Letra Tina: Time keeps moving on, friends they turn away, i keep moving on but i never found out why Trevor: i keep pushing so hard a dream, i keep trying to make it right through another lonely day. Tina: Whoa ¡ don't discover it lasts ... Trevor: time keeps a-moving on, hey yeah, yeah yeah. well, i'm twenty-five years older now Trevor y Tina: honey, time keeps a-moving on, hey yeah, yeah yeah. well, i'm twenty-five years older now so i know it can't be right and i'm no better baby and i can't help you no more than i did when i was just a girl. yeah! But it don't make no difference baby, no, no, 'cause i know that i could always try. there's a fire inside of everyone of us, huh-uh, i'm gonna need it now, i'm gonna hold it yeah, i'm gonna use it till the day i die. Rory: Don't, honey, don't you expect any answers, dear, ah, i know they don't come with ease, no, no, no, no. hey, i ain't never gonna love you any better baby 'cause i'm never gonna love you right so you better take it now, i said right yes now, yeah. But it don't make no difference baby, no, no, 'cause i know that i could always try. Todos: there's a fire inside of everyone of us, huh-uh, i'm gonna need it now, i'm gonna use it yeah, i'm gonna hold it till the day i die. Don't make no difference babe, no, no, no, honey, i hate to be the one. i said you're gonna live your life and you're gonna love, love, love your life. i'm gonna need it now, i'm gonna hold it yeah, i'm gonna use it, say, whoa ... Trevor: Don't make no difference, baby, no, no, no, honey, i hate, i hate to be the one. i said every time you're gonna wanna love somebody, every time you're gonna wanna need somebody, you're gonna wanna turn around, i'm gonna be there. Todos: no no no no no, no no no no no, no no no no. Rory: When you're gonna put out your hand, all your want is some kind of lovin' man, he ain't gonna be there, i said, not here. Todos: no no no no, no no no no, no no no no, no no no, no no no, no no no no, no no no no, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa whoa, wah wah, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa Tina: honey when i wanna reach out my hand i said darling all i ever wanted was for you to understand me now ¡ª whoa ah baby, i wanna sing about me lord, honey, every day yeah! Trevor: This is a song that demands audience participation. all you have to do is clap your hands, man. i know you can cope with it Todos: no matter how stoned you are, man. we are all gonna cope with it and we're all pretty stoned, too, man. like that! i can't hardly hear you, man! ¡ª yeah! Curiosidades *Esta canción fue la última en grabarse en estudio y en escena. *Es la primera canción de Janis Joplin en la serie.